


We Don't Serve Their Kind In Here

by Tarlan



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-10-28
Updated: 1997-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chewbacca sends the Falcon to Tatooine... and to a very important first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Serve Their Kind In Here

**Author's Note:**

> A golden oldie written a long time ago in a galaxy far far away....

Chewbacca was angry. Han had no right to get into such a state but he blamed Jarred Helstead. That Tyllian had always been trouble. Not only could Chewie not understand why Han considered that human to be a friend but he had spent the past hour worrying that Han would invite this so-called friend to join them as a partner on the Falcon. As far as this Wookie was concerned Human's and alcohol were a very bad mixture.

Having seen the way the conversation was turning Chewbacca considered himself fortunate when Helstead passed out cold before getting to the final 'wouldn't it be great if... just like old times' stage.

Leaving Helstead sprawled across the table in the private booth, Chewie half-dragged, half-carried *his* drunken human from the hotel bar. On entering the ship he dumped Solo in the first convenient spot and quickly powered up the Falcon leaving the planet - and the other human - far behind. With the Falcon safely in hyperspace he returned to the corridor to find no trace of Solo but the smell of Neejan quickly lead him to the only area on the ship large enough to be called a recreation room.

Solo was slumped in a chair holding a tall glass partly-filled with the azure blue intoxicant in one hand and a bottle of clear liquid with the other. He was having great difficulty in lining them both up. With an expression of intense concentration Solo poured the last of the mixer into the glass and then dropped the empty container onto the floor. He had only just taken that first sip when Chewie started barking angrily. Han stared at his hand in amazement trying to figure out what had became of that bright blue object of desire before his eyes focused on the remarkably similar object held within the large paw of his co-pilot.

"Yeah, yeah... Alright, Chewie. Take the goddamn drink if it makes you feel better. I'll make another."

Solo leaned over and clasped the neck of the bottle. As with all drunks he didn't realise until the last moment that he had over-stretched himself and the next instant he was sprawled on the floor with the remains of the Neejan bottle glugging sluggishly onto the hard floor of the Millennium Falcon where it lay in a strange almost liquid pool under the games console.

"Oh Sh*t..." he muttered beneath his breath as the angry barking and growling of his friend and co-pilot filled the room. He felt himself being lifted up and carried none too gently towards his cabin.

If he hadn't been so angry Chewbacca would have found the whole episode hilarious but the last straw had been the sight of the disgusting blue viscous liquid spreading like a oil-slick across the floor. He grabbed hold of the human by the shirt front and hauled Solo out of the chair and over his shoulder.

"Chewie, put me down. Chewie, I'm gonna be..."

The eight-foot Wookie carried his inebriated friend along the corridor and then dropped him onto the bed without ceremony. Han Solo closed his eyes and immediately that physical sensation of spinning and falling assailed him. He quickly re-opened his eyes trying to shake off the nausea, his senses and stomach twisting in the most uncomfortable way. As his vision swam, Solo desperately tried to focus his vision on any object in the room with the vague hope of being able to stop his spinning senses. He heard Chewie bark a few more phrases about drunks and humans before he finally dropped into the oblivion of a drunken sleep.

A little while later, Chewbacca had calmed down sufficiently to go and check on Solo. He had spent the best part of that time wondering why he stayed but the sight of his friend curled up on his bunk like a small child had driven those thoughts away. He stayed because Han Solo was the only true friend Chewie had ever made. Somehow, this human had reached across the race and language barrier and had given his protection, then his loyalty and finally his friendship to the Wookie. Chewbacca had repaid in full.

With a gentleness that belied his great strength, Chewbacca removed Han's boots and jacket. He pulled a light covering over his Captain and then dimmed the lights. The journey to Tatooine would take 3 standard timeparts and with the small amount of credits they had collected from various illegal trips, Chewbacca felt that they had enough to buy a little more time from Jabba the Hutt. Of course the Falcon needed repairs but they were not as essential as paying off Jabba. Anyway, there was a better chance of finding a cargo at Mos Eisley.

**********

When Han Solo woke up he immediately wished he was dead. He lifted his hands gingerly towards his head and ran his fingers through sleep-matted hair but this did little to alleviate the pain of a Creelian Miner bird drilling a hole through his skull. Moments later the smell of hot caffera drifted into the room along with the sound of large furry feet. Solo squinted very carefully up at the Wookie.

"Hrrrrrphh"

Solo eased himself up onto his elbows and accepted the hot mug.

"Thanks, Chewie."

He took a sip and hissed as the hot liquid burnt his tongue. A moment later his instincts refocused onto The Falcon and, for the first time, he noticed the low hum of the hyperdrive.

"Where are we, and where's Jarred? ... Tatooine! Are you out of your mind! Jabba will know we've landed before WE do! ... But that money's for repairs to the Falcon. If we haven't got a ship then we won't get any more cargo runs."

Chewbacca barked out again.

"Yeah, yeah, if we're dead we won't need either ... Okay - I *said* OK. We'll give half the money to Jabba and use the rest on the Falcon."

Chewbacca gave in. Half was better than none and, to be honest, it was more than he had expected Han to agree to.

"How long 'til we get there? ... 36 hours! But Tatooine is 3 timeparts from Deranga! ... I can't have slept that long ... Alright, no need to get on your soap box, Chewie ... I wasn't going to invite him ... Chewie, that was a long time ago ..."

Han Solo laid back and closed his eyes as the angry barking and growling reverberated around his skull.

"Look, I won't do it again ... What do you mean you don't trust me? ... I'm your friend ... Who me?..."

Eventually, Chewbacca guffawed at the sight of his friend's feigned expression of innocence. Han Solo smiled inwardly.

**********

Permission to land at Mos Eisley was given swiftly and without incident. The authorities were always willing to turn a blind eye to some of the dubious registration documents - for a small payment. Solo palmed a few imperial credits into the grubby hand of the docking bay supervisor.

"We'll go see Jabba later. First, I want to see whose in town."

Chewbacca's grunt was noncommittal and they strode off towards the worst cantina in the whole of Mos Eisley. They could afford to visit better establishments but none offered the comparative safety of this one.

Han was always wary as he entered the dimly lit interior as the light through the door revealed him to all present but he knew that this same light gave him the security that he required. Solo was too brash to hide behind the towering Wookie and strode through the entrance to quickly submerge himself in the deep shadows.

"The one thing I always liked about this place is the band."

Chewbacca barked in agreement as he cut a path through the crowd towards the bar. No-one stood in his way and Solo casually followed in his wake.

"What d'you want?", growled the bartender.

"Neejan, and a Mujella for my friend."

The bartender slopped the drinks into glasses and slapped them down on the counter. Han tossed over a couple of credits and the man grunted and slammed down the change. Han followed the sound of raucous laughter to the back of the cantina where a group of Corellian pirates were drinking.

"Taran Voss! I thought you were working the lanes on the other side of the Lorelei nebula."

"Han, good to see you, old buddy. Hey, pull up a waitress and join me!"

The human waitress wriggling in the older Corellian's lap giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around her client. Han slipped into the seat opposite with a lop-sided grin and, with a quick glance around, his eyes caught those of a humanoid woman propping up the bar. His come-hither look was answered with a dazzling wide-mouthed smile and moments later she was on his lap, her hands stroking his face.

Chewbacca decided to leave his partner with Voss and the women. He could not understand why human males got so fired-up, so casually, by members of the opposite sex. When Wookie's mate, it was for life. He wandered over to stand in a dark corner near the bar where he would be in a perfect position to see who came in or went out. It was then that he spotted the older human dressed in long desert robes. There was something about him. He had a purposeful step yet he seemed to be looking for something, or someone but, more than that, he seemed strangely out of place despite his faded and worn desert clothing. The human had a powerful aura about him and something told Chewbacca that this man could be very dangerous... and yet the Wookie felt no fear, just a healthy dose of respect that he could not reconcile with what he saw.

The door remained open behind the old man as a boy stepped hesitantly into the dark interior. The sequence of flashing lights and of light reflecting off metal pulled both the Wookie's and the bartender's attention to the young human. This would be interesting...

Chewbacca turned away as most of his attention was captured by the mysterious older human. Perhaps they had struck lucky and the old man had a job for them. A quick glance showed that Han was totally engrossed in trading stories with Voss and, for once, that suited the Wookie. With Voss busy, he might be able to snatch this job from under the other Corellian's nose. As he moved in to discuss the deal he saw the Bartender indicate towards the two droids. His higher sense of hearing caught the words as they were thrown across the dark interior.

"We don't serve their kind in here..."

END...or is it the beginning...


End file.
